Valentine's Day 2012
by GrimmUlquigrrrl
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day, all! Hoping you all get something from your sweetheart. But, just in case you're single like me, have some GrimmUlqui lovin' instead! Short little fic, but I think it's kind of cute. And lime-like. Thanks, happy VD!


Ulquiorra panted as Grimmjow went down on his aching cock, feeling need building up in his stomach. He wasn't sure what was going on, except that he had come home to find his boyfriend in his house, his parents not at home, and Grimmjow's hand in his pants. He found it hard to comprehend what was going on at that moment, seeing as how Grimmjow was the seme and had never felt the need to give him a blowjob before. Not that he was complaining...

He grunted, fingers tangling in Grimmjow's wild blue hair as Grimmjow slowly let Ulquiorra's head into his throat. Oh, God, it was tight in there! Was this vaguely what fucking someone felt like? Ulquiorra bit his lip, thinking that he could understand why Grimmjow liked it so damn much. "Agh, Grimmjow," he panted, not seeing any sign that Grimmjow found the intrusion painful. Now, Grimmjow could be quite the sissy. Either he was a damn good actor or he'd done this before.

"Ah~hhhhh," Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow's nose hit his pelvis, and he thought Grimmjow couldn't go any farther. But Grimmjow thrust his chin forward until he had really created a seal around Ulquiorra's base with his lips, and Ulquiorra found it hard to stay standing. He leaned heavily against the wall behind him, groaning gutterally. Holy hell. He hadn't even known that was something you could do. Shit.

Shit became fuck as Grimmjow moved back off to suck hard on his head and spots danced in Ulquiorra's vision. Then Grimmjow impaled himself again, not quite so deep this time, and hummed. "AH GOD!" Ulquiorra shouted, throwing his head back hard enough to hit the wall (not that he felt it) and thrusting forward. He felt rather than heard Grimmjow gag, and made a mental note to apologize later. Right then he couldn't find half a thought to do it with. He pressed Grimmjow's face to his pubes, and Grimmjow took him that impossibly deep again and _oh holy God was Grimmjow trying to lick his fucking balls?_ Ulquiorra felt Grimmjow's tongue squeeze out past his cock and lick at his sac, and his knees quaked as he seethed out a noise.

"Grimmjow Grimmjow Grimmjow fuck," he panted out, and Grimmjow hummed again. Ulquiorra shook with another seething sound, head stretched back almost preternaturally. He couldn't even find it within himself to care that he was being particularly out of character for himself, that was how good it was. After all, a seventeen year old boy was a seventeen year old boy, and they hadn't done the nasty in weeks due to testing. His sexual tenseness had been about to burst as it was. And now Grimmjow was pulling off, leaving his cock bobbing and cold as he licked from the base to the tip with his pink little tongue, daring Ulquiorra a million different ways with his sparkling blue eyes, blowing on the tip, ah shit!

"Ah-agh!" he shouted as Grimmjow encased him again. Oh, God, so hot, so hot in there... "God! I'm gonna- I'm gonna-" Grimmjow put a finger inside his ass and rubbed his prostate, and that was the end of that. "AW FUCK!" Ulquiorra shouted, thrusting his hips up instinctually as his vision went completely white. Or black, he couldn't tell. He felt his neurons snap-frizzle-frying in the intensity, something in his head imploding as his cum shot from him into Grimmjow's accepting mouth. Every muscle was rigid, yet shaking, and the balls Grimmjow had so kindly attempted to swallow drew up almost painfully. His whole body convulsed, and Grimmjow drank it down as Ulquiorra's orgasm wracked his body.

Ulquiorra's knees gave out and he slumped to the floor hard, panting wildly and looking at his ever-so-daring lover from placated, lidded eyes. "Oh, don't go thinking we're done yet," Grimmjow purred, crawling up onto Ulquiorra and adding another finger to the one already abusing his hole. "I intend you fuck you right and left all night- in between you getting to fuck me. Yeah, you heard me. I want you to stick it in me." Ulquiorra's eyes went wide, even as his cock instantly re-hardened. Grimmjow, the dominating, sexy, aggressive man, wanted to _bottom?_ Ulquiorra couldn't tell if this was a cruel joke or a serious comment, but Grimmjow's eyes seemed earnest enough.

"W-what's the occasion?" Ulquiorra stuttered the first thing that came to mind. Grimmjow chuckled.

"What, didn't you know?" he asked. "It's Valentine's Day." Ulquiorra moaned as Grimmjow's fingers teased his prostate. "And I'm marking you as my Valentine."

Even through the astonishment still lacing his mind, Ulquiorra found the strength to smile.


End file.
